Harry Potter the One Who Can Change Everthing
by Tojiro Murakami
Summary: This story consists of Death saving Harry, Harry discovering of Dumbeldore's evil manipulations, a young but powerful Harry, and eventually much more. Not too sure what pairings I'll have yet, but I'll figure it out along the way. Also my story is an AU fanfic. Hope you enjoy.
1. Saved By Death

_**I have to apologize to all of my readers. I know I haven't written anything since last year, and my only excuse is that I've been neglecting to go back and restart the story. Also this isn't a new post, but a message stating that I'll be making various corrections and adding certain missing parts or changing certain aspect of my sentences that I feel are inadequate. I am busy with school, but I'll see if I can create a chapter and post it sometime this month. **_

**None of the characters used in this fic are mine. It all rightfully belongs to JK Rowling and if not for her, creating this would not have been possible. Now with that over, this is my first fic, so if you don't like it, please don't be too harsh on the criticisms. I appreciate any advice you can give me to better improve this story. Hop you enjoy the read. **

Current Location, Local Park 

Harry was running away as frantically as possible as Dudley and his gang chased after him at the local park near Privet Drive. Having been already used to this type of treatment for the last 3 years, Harry was quite fast when it came to running away. Not wanting to have to get beaten up again, Harry forced his tired and sore legs to continuously run no matter how tired he got. As he ran around the park ducking and evading against the bullies as well as the playground structures, he eventually found that he was unable to run further as one of Dudder's gang members blocked out his path. They finally surrounded him, and closing his eyes for the upcoming pain. His last thought before the supposed inevitable was that he was tired of all the pain and suffering that his family caused him, so he honestly wished it would be best if he just could die.

Though he didn't realize it, when he thought of and truly desired death, something inside of Harry's magic activated. His magic flared, and all those within radius experienced hallucinating visions of Death himself visiting their door steps and claiming their lives. They screamed in terror at the visions they were seeing. Most of Dudley's Gang began trying to run away in a poor attempt to escape those horrendous visions. Even Dudley was too scared and too preoccupied with his own terrifying visions to notice that Harry was not even affected to say the least. In fact the only thing that was happening to him was that he was slowly being enveloped by darkness and within moments after the darkness dispersed, he had vanished.

Meanwhile at Hogwart's

Back at the Headmaster's office, all of his instruments which were designed to keep track of Harry and his living status, went haywire and then melted away till it was a puddle of various forms of liquid metal. This completely caught off guard the manipulative old bastard, seeing as his instruments quickly melted and disintegrated into something practically not salvageable. Frightened that his tool…I mean boy might have been killed off by death eaters or worse…his relatives. He ran out of his office to apparate to Privet Drive. A few hours later, he was shocked and completely baffled at what he had discovered.

No sign of Harry's Magic resided anywhere near Privet Drive. It was as if his very own existence was completely erased. Aside from the fact that the Dursley's still remembered him and that there were dried blood stains within the cupboard, it could be seen as the boy had never even lived there by the living arrangements the boy was under. Now how was the prophesy supposed to be fulfilled? As well as his plans for more great Fame, Power, and his plans to acquire the Potter's vast fortunes? Being the manipulative, controlling, selfish old wrinkly man that he was, posing as a great leader for the light; for the first time in a very long time, he didn't know what to do.

Back with Harry

Harry awoke suddenly sweating and panting to the nightmare he had just had. His nightmare was about a beating he once experienced but this one was far worse. In his nightmare, he was being brutally beaten by Dudley's group, and then in his near death state, his uncle somehow came into the picture and stabbed his body with a lengthy knife. The uncle seemed to enjoy alternating between kicking his nephew's wounds in the stomach and stabbing him in those same places. It was a terrible nightmare, and fortunately the stabbing never happened, though the kicking part definitely did. Realizing that it was only nightmare, he slowed his breathing and focused on clearing his mind. Around 10 minutes later, he decided to look where he currently was. Something felt odd about the place he was currently located. Then realization finally dawned on him.

Not only were the sky and the surrounding areas a mixture of grey and black, but the Sun was a bright white. Before he even managed to freak out and panic, a soft voice from behind him spoke. "you have nothing to fear here Harry Potter; you're in no danger in my domain." Turning around he saw a blonde boy around his age, with pure black eyes, smile at him." I suppose you'd wish for me to explain to you why you're here?" He simply asked Harry. Still to stunned to form any coherent sentence,

Harry could only nod. "Well first I'll explain to you what you are exactly, then afterwards me. Will that do for now Harry Potter? The blond boy asked. Finally finding some courage within him, Harry spoke. "Please call me Harry, adding Potter every time you say my name must be a mouthful." He said politely, hoping he didn't insult his apparent savior. The Blonde boy smiled. Ignotus Peverell did well in having such a gentle and apparently kind spirited descendant.

Once the introductions were over, the blonde boy began explaining everything to Harry about what exactly Harry was, who he was, and where they were exactly. Over the course of what Harry assumed was a week, Harry had learned that not only was he a wizard, but apparently he was the savior of the magical world. Also that both his parent were killed by Tom Riddle also known as Voldermort, his godfather framed and put in a prison called Azkaban, and that a 148 year old wizard called Albus( insert other names here) Dumbeldore has been manipulating and taking advantage of people since the late 1800s and was responsible for all of his current losses.

He had cried that night at that discovery; though in the next upcoming days, he resolved within himself that he would learn about everything he was ignorant about. Aside from him being a wizard, the blonde boy finally admitted that he wasn't truly a young boy, but actually death himself. He only took that form as to not scare Harry right away. Harry was shocked at first and somewhat a little scared, but eventually he calmed down and decided to look past all that. Death then smiled again, this boy only continued to surprise him in his level of maturity. Death then began explaining a general overview of what he was and what his connection to Harry was. He explained of his creations of the Deathly Hollows and of how he gave those items to Harry's ancestors.

When the week was finally over, Death decided to ask harry a few questions. "So what are your thoughts on this Harry?" Harry already having fully absorbed all of this newfound information, he didn't really need to take his time in thinking up an answer. "First, I whole heartedly believe you, so that's not really a problem now. Second, I wish to live for the sake of changing the world for the better. The world is apparently very corrupt as it is.

Third, I deeply desire to learn all I can to avenge my parents as well as make them proud. And lastly, I wish to thank you Death for everything you have done for and told me. If not for you I'd still be an ignorant child who was still being abused, hurt, and neglected. So again I thank you." Death smiled yet again, though this time Harry couldn't see it as death was currently in his natural form, while covered in his cloak. Death decided to give Harry a few more parting gifts as well as abilities. "Harry, please come here." Harry with a curious look on his face simply complied. Placing his ghostly looking yet solid finger on the boy's head, he spoke. "I will leave you with a few parting gifts before I send you back though I will inform you it will hurt quite a bit." Death said. Seeing as Harry nodded his head in understanding. With the use of his own special braing of magic, he removed the hocrux from within Harry, but left Harry the memories of Tom Riddle's soul, and of his Parselmouth abilities.

Then he removed the blocks on Harry's magical core and on his metamorphogus and animagus abilities. Harry suddenly screamed in pain while clutching his head, as not only was his head being over flooded with foreign memories, but his magical core was bursting forth as if a dam had broken down completely. Watching the young boy scream in pain saddened death a bit, but they both knew it was necessary. "Harry can you hear me?" he spoke to the boy. Harry nodded weakly. "I also took the liberty of retrieving your father's cloak as well as the Maruader's Map to take with you." He stated calmly." Remember to go to Gringott's as soon as possible to discuss your inheritance and Harry, last but not least stay safe." He then took the boy and warped him back to Harry's dimension. Having transported Harry on the outskirts of Riddle Manor, he looked at the boy one last time. "This is goodbye Harry Potter. Good luck, make Ignatus proud. Then he vanished, leaving a quivering boy in pain on his own again, though this time he had a chance at making a difference in his life.

Current Location Riddle Manor

A few weeks of recuperating did wonders for Harry and his magic. Having been transported near Riddle manor, Harry having just recently obtained his memories from Riddle's hocrux, had apparated near the foot of the manor. After having dragged himself inside, he put up a special type of body ward over the house so that no one could find him. At least for now that is, since the ward was only temporary and would most likely last a week at best. During the 5 days to follow, he simply slept most of the time, ate once or twice a day(from the various canned goods within the household), and sorted through his memories that had come from Riddle. A lot of those memories he had seen, were simply terrifying and horrifying gruesome, though young Harry persevered and refused to back down.

On the 6th day, Harry decided to take a break from watching and integrating Riddle's memories within himself and decided to create stronger wards around the manor. This at least would give him a month or so to hide and think of his next plan of action. Now that he didn't really have to worry right now about being discovered, he decided to begin his magical as well as his physical training regime. He found a vacant part of riddle manor, then after having spelled the area and having it tied to his wards around the house. Its purpose was so that whenever he sent a spell, it would be absorbed into the specialized barrier he made and then end up strengthening his wards so that it would last longer.

Now with that out of the way, he began attempting to practice a large number of the spells that he managed to learn through Riddle's memories. It wasn't long before that month past. In that span of time, Harry also used many dark considered rituals that only required blood and hair samples. The abilities he gained ranged from increased senses, to regenerative abilities, to improved memory function and accelerating thinking, and last but not least the ability to incorporate other's DNA to his body to gain whatever benefits that specific creature or person had into his body and DNA. This was the most advantageous of his abilities, though at the same time highly dangerous and permanently life changing if he wasn't too careful. (It did take some time however to gather all the necessary ingredients, but fortunately Riddle had a secret potion storage in a distant part of Great Britain where he could get them from)

For example, if he decided to take blood from a vampire and it was a large quantity, then he would become one. Though if it were just a small amount, like a drop of blood, he may benefit and not turn into one at all. It just relied mainly on knowing how certain genes worked, careful precision, and chance. He had learned all these rituals from Voldermort's memories, though Tom was against that blood ability one because he put so much pride in being Salazar's descendant that he didn't want to taint his genetics. Harry was ten by the time he finished, almost about to turn eleven, which was actually 3 weeks from now. Having lived in Riddle Manor for more than 2 years now, Harry felt that it was now time for him to go out into the real world.

Current location, Diagon Alley

After apparating away, he appeared near the entrance of Diagon Alley, then immediately as to not draw any attention to himself, his features morphed into that of a similar looking blond haired boy with black eyes(though not pure black). Now in his new disguise, he walked through the entrance of Diagon Alley and decided that he'd first head to Grigotts. When he entered, he remembered coming here in Tom Riddles Memories, and what were the proper ways of treating a goblin. Walking up to one of the teller's at front, he decided to speak.

"Excuse me sir?" Harry said politely. Startled by the polite way this wizard had spoken, the goblin said. "Well what can Gringotts do for you this morning, Mr…? "Hoping that the boy would make things easier for him by finishing the question, "Potter sir" the boy replied. The Goblin's eyes widened at that piece of info. Keeping his cool as to not scare away the boy-who-lived, he waited for a reply. "Mr.…" Harry said. 'Griphhook" said the Goblin. "Yes, Mr. Griphook" he said." I unfortunately don't have my vault key, though I was still wondering if it would be possible to see my vault as well as see what exactly are my assets that I had received after my parents passing"? The goblin nodded. "Yes Mr. Potter that would be possible.

If you would be so kind as to follow me, we will simply have a drop of your blood tested and you shall receive a new key" Said the goblin. They walked for some time, deep into the bank. Eventually Griphook led Harry to an ancient looking room, where a decrepit, old looking goblin was there waiting for them. Harry was surprised that such a room existed, but then again after having gone through Riddle's memories. It shouldn't have surprised him since this was the same method Tom found he was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin.

Griphook then approached the old goblin, and then began speaking. From where he was standing, Harry could tell that they were speaking in their native language. Not long after, they ceased their conversations and turned so that they were both facing the young boy. "Mr. Potter if you would grab the ritual knife and pierce a little cut on your arm, we could begin confirming if you are truly a descendant of the Noble House of Potter and possibly even discover if you have any other titles that had died out long ago, for us to reopen. The reason why we are doing this is because there may be some inheritance that you inherited due to the past two wars that had ravaged and eliminated many wizarding families. Also with your parents recent passing, we weren't able to confirm beforehand since they had gone into hiding. Seeing the boy nod, they motioned for him to come forth. Harry stepped up and took the knife after having nodded his head. Making a cut on his arm, the old Goblin began chanting in their native tongue again, while the cut began to heal with a little smoke coming from it.

The blood on the knife as well as what was left on his arm began to float and come together, fusing with the knife before them all. Once the blood seemed to have covered the entire knife, the Ritual goblin took the knife and plunge it into the uniquely carved black stone in front of them, with intricate and complex runes carved into it. The stone then glowed briefly and then began absorbing all of the blood off the knife. Harry was surprised that the stone began changing different various colors, because in Riddle's memories, it only changed into 2 or 3 different colors. After having seen that the stone changed into at least 5 different colors. The stone stopped glowing, and on the wall behind them, a form of family tree began to form onto the wall. All three parties were shocked at what they had seen once all the branches on the tree stopped forming. For the Goblins, they have seen most of these branch lines when Harry's Great- Great- Grandfather had performed the ritual. Though with the two wars that had occurred since then, the other names Harry inherited were staggering in number. It had seemed that Ignotus wasn't the only powerful ancestor Harry had, in his roots; Amounting to the shock of meeting death (no pun intended) and learning of a brief glimpse of one of his ancestors. Also, for the staggering weight of his apparent inheritance; a young little 10 years old could only handle so much…. So it shouldn't really be that surprising when he faints with his last thoughts being. "That was unexpected".


	2. A trip to DiagonAlley

**Sorry for not having posted anything new in quite a while. I would have posted sooner, but there were a lot of things that prevented me from focusing on my fan fiction, one of those reasons being that I had to deal with studying for my finals. Aside from this however, let's continue with the fanfic. I say this again, aside from the story and maybe some of the characters, if I ever decide to add any of my own. Most of these characters, places, and all around setting belongs to JK Rowling the Greatest Author Ever (and maybe some other people who never seem to be mentioned but deserves credit anyways). Now hope you enjoy. **

Current Location, Gringott's Ritual Room

Harry Potter was reawakened around 30 minutes later. "What happened?" Harry said. "After seeing who your ancestors were, you fainted Mr. Potter." Griphook had told him. Suddenly remembering of what had happened earlier. Harry stood up and found that he was still in the ritual room. "Griphook" Harry called to the goblin after having finally gathered his thoughts. "Can you please continue from what we were talking about earlier, regarding whom exactly were my ancestors that were discovered during the ritual?" Harry asked the goblin. Griphook simply nodded at hearing the request. "Well to have a brief description of your entire family line would simply be impossible, considering how your recorded family seems to date back far into the ages. Though I will inform you of the prominent people within your family line, and of what vaults you had inherited. "Griphook said to the curiously calm boy. Seeing Harry nod in agreement, Griphook decided to begin with informing the young lord about his family's deep rooted history. "Your family line is certainly an interesting one Mr. Potter. Not only is Ignotus in your family line, which is amazing in itself, considering that that the Peverell brothers were the literal founders of the deathly hallows if the myths held any truths." Seeing that Harry wasn't really interested in that tidbit of information, Griphook decided to continue.

"It seems that the last of the Peverell's had an only child, and that the child was a daughter. Once she happened to marry into the Potter family that is where that family line ends in name unfortunately. Aside from Ignotus however, you are directly descended from Rowena Ravenclaw. Godric Griffindor, Merlin, and surprisingly enough Morgana Le Fey, who appeared to have been Merlin's lover, if the combined vaults they have holds any merit." Griphook paused and looked at Harry. Harry sat there stunned. He couldn't believe that he was a descendant of so many amazing people that were not only powerful, but so ingrained within wizarding history. He temporarily forget that there were still more details on his family line to come, though hearing a cough from the goblin within the room, seemed to manage to bring him out of this stupor. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Harry quickly apologized for his actions, or apparent lack of. "That is alright Mr. Potter, it is clearly understandable." Griphook said, slightly amused, which was quite a surprise, considering that Goblin's normally weren't as friendly to wizards as he was currently expressing to the boy.

"Can you please continue on with the explanation Mr. Griphook?" Harry asked. "Certainly Mr. Potter, Now where was I? Oh yes, aside from the 5 previously mentioned, you seem to have various other ancestors that vary in origin and/or species." Baffled at hearing about other species, he decided to have the goblin clarify. "What do you mean by species, Mr. Griphook?" Harry said surprised. "Well it seems, that at least three or even four of your ancestors had married a siren, a veela, a werewolf, and what appears to be a heritage to a demi-god, though whose history as how he came to be or who he was is not known. It is also the same for the others, because these occurrences happen to date back so long ago, with the veela being the most recent, now being almost 8 centuries ago. Though I am certain you may find some interesting information regarding your unknown family history in one of your vaults or even your various properties."

Seeing the young lord's eyes widen, indicated to the goblin to at least pause for a bit and let all this new information sink in. "Wow, that's really amazing. I honestly never expected that I'd be related to so many great people" said Harry feeling slight week in the knees. Breathing deeply and calming himself so that he'd think a little clearer. "I think, for now at least I am done with learning about my family line. Would you please move on to the descriptions regarding my vaults?" Harry asked the goblin. "Of course Mr. Potter" the goblin responded. "As for your vaults, you have the Le Faye's and Merlin's vaults combined, Godric's and Rowena's combined, Ignotus' and a few other minor ones we have listed here all inherited through blood. Now as for other vaults we have listed under your name, you have by right of conquest received Salazar Slytherin's vault after having defeated Tom Marvelo Riddle when he was defeated by you a decade ago. Also Huffle Puff's vault as she had specifically requested for her vault to go to any of Rowena's or Godric's descendants if ever her line disappeared into the timeline. You have a few others here you can also look over at a later date "Finished Griphook to the now light headed feeling young wizard.

Griphook decided to wait for Harry to come out of his daze from having heard of all this new information. While this was going on, Harry was trying to process everything he had heard so far. If his memory was correct, he had several vaults in his possession as well as a relation to many legendary or considered mythological ancestors in his family tree. He also seemed to have other magical beings in his ancestry, so that was (in his opinion) a plus. As for the minor or even unknown details, he decided to simply look over the matter some time later, when he was far older and actually had a grasp of what he should do exactly in dealing with these matters. Seeing as the dazed look was slowly dissipating on Harry's face, Griphook decided to finish things up. "Mr. Potter is there anything else you might want to do before we put things to a close?" the goblin asked kindly. "Yes, Mr. Griphook, there are two things I'd like to have done before I leave. My first request, is would it be possible to have a copy of all my holdings as well as an estimated calculation of my vaults total amount?"

Harry asked. "The goblin was impressed that a human child of his young age would have the thought to even ask such a question. This boy was truly an interesting wizard. "Why yes, Mr. Potter, we can do that for you. Though I'm afraid it will take some time for us to currently give you a proper estimation. Since the last time your current holdings were checked, was 20 years ago when your grandparents were still alive and well." Harry nodded, completely seeing the answer as reasonable. "Also I'd like to go to my trust vault. Would it be possible if you could find me an escort Mr Griphook sir?" Nodding to the boy, "Why yes, I'll send you with a goblin to begin escorting you whenever you're ready. Is that all Mr. Potter?" Yes sir" Organizing the paperwork on his desk "here are some copies of documents regarding your family history, as well as our current knowledge of the vaults you possess. Please feel free to look over them at your leisure."

"Thank you Mr. Griphook. Good day to you" Harry said slightly bowing in respect to the goblin." May your enemies diminish and your profits grow" Said Harry after having found that little piece of info in his memories from Voldermort. Being completely surprised at being treated as an equal, the goblin's first words to reply came out sort of as a stutter. Coughing in order to speak more clearly "Sorry about that, thank you Mr. Potter. You don't know how truly rare it is for a human wizard such as yourself, regardless of how young, to treat a magical being such as I an equal. It is truly an honor for me to have gotten to know you in this short amount of time." Griphook said slightly with barely concealed emotion. "You're welcome sir." Harry said with a smile. "I'll be leaving then; I still have a big day today, many plans and places to see. I'll make sure to stay in contact though, in case for any updates. "Turning around and beginning to walk away. "Hopefully I'll see you again till next time I'm here" Said Harry.

"Goodbye Mr. Potter." Replied the goblin, as he watched the young lord leave, left the goblin to think and really look at the situation. Lately things have simmered down a bit from people like Dumbeldore trying to get their hands on Mr. Potter's vast furtunes, but Gringott's would never budge, and blocked such people at every turn. Though after having met the boy-who-lived personally, he would be dammed if he let anyone, be it the ministry, Dumbeldore, or even the Dark Lord have their hands on any of Harry Potter's fortunes now. He would rather die first before that happened, not just for the sake and honor of Gringotts, but to protect a young honorable man who he feels can make great changes for the benefit of all magical and mundane beings.

Currently location, Diagon Alley

Wow, so apparently I only have a trust vault that I can access for now, while the other's I will have to wait till I reach of age. Harry thought to himself as he walked still in disguise throughout DiagonAlley. Today was certainly interesting. I found out all this info, I filled three endless bags provided by the goblins with sickles, gallions, and knuts from my trust vault, and placed them into a trunk that I shrunk and placed into my pocket, and that was just the beginning of my day. Well, seeing as I had plans to get everything I will need at Hogwarts a little over a month before the school term even start. I think I'll go ahead and buy the things I need. Having finished his thoughts, Harry went along his was through DiagonAlley. He went from store to store purchasing and then discreetly shrinking all of his purchased goods into his pocket which was designed to be bottomless, with his advanced knowledge on magic. He bought, various books, though he still hadn't purchased his school books yet because as of now he still hadn't received his Hogwarts' letter, but he could wait. He planned to make a second trip here anyways so it all worked out.

As for the books he purchased, there were at least more than 20 different books. Some had to deal with wand less magic, Wizarding World Traditions and History, Wizarding rights and laws, Descriptions on magical creatures and plants, a single book that was supposedly a compilation of most if not all of the magical children tales, advanced books on legilimency and occumency, ancient runes, alchemy, wand making, A Hogwarts' a History, and a book on peculiar wizarding abilities, to get a better understanding on why he possessed some of the abilities he had now, such as parseltongue or being a metamorphagus. As for the other books, he simply bought advance books on transfiguration, dueling, charms, potions, astronomy, and defense against the dark art's books. As for how he bought these books and not have anyone be suspicious of why a child would purchase so many advanced and obscure topics of magic can be said in one word, metamorph.

Aside from the books, he also purchased new dress robes, a set of quidditch supplies, including a new Nimbus 2000, just in case he might ever need a broom, two new pets, a snow white owl he named Hedwig, because he felt she was a Hedwig, and a lone orphaned white-fronted spider monkey baby that for now was as big as his hand. He decided to name the unique creature Ateles since it's scientifically named Ateles Belzebuth apparently and originated somewhere in South America. He wasn't originally going to buy the spider money, but after having heard of how the monkey didn't have any parents, you basically can guess what happened there. The monkey was non-magical, but said to be very intelligent, at least for a monkey. So Harry would just wait and see later on.

Last but not least, Harry dreaded what was coming next since he knew Dumbeldore might find out about his whereabouts, but he had to do it. He took a deep breath, and slowly entered the store. With his owl in the cage in his left hand, and his spider monkey safely tucked in his other pocket that was empty, he stepped into the store. Hearing the sound of his door open, the old man turned around and smiled at who had finally come into his store. "Well hello there Mr. Potter, Dumbeldore informed me that you might be coming one of these days. Now I can only assume, but have you come for a wand?" The wizened old man said to the slightly intimidated boy; thinking that possibly, any minute now Dumbedore would appear like magic right next to him and whisk him away to Dursley World where the sun don't shine and tyranny, favoritism, child abuse, and whales flourished. Somehow knowing or making at least a close assumption of the boy's apparent fears, "Do not fear Harry Potter, judging that you appear to me in a different form which I can only assume is an metamorphagus trait, I will not disclose to anyone of your dealings with me today." Said Olivander. Slightly relieved but still not too trusting on the matter, Harry decided to drop the issue for now and adopt a wait and see method.

Trying to clear his thoughts and overcome his nervousness, "Why yes, I am in very much need of a wand Mr…" said Harry using the good old finding out stranger's names trick. Even though in honesty, he already knew the old man's name, he just wanted to use the ignorant card if things ever got nasty. "Olivander" said the man. "Yes, Mr. Olivander, sir. If you can please help me with finding my wand, it would certainly be helpful?" he asked the man. The man nodding, "Why yes of course, Mr. Potter" said the man. "now if you please I'll be back with a few wand that I would like for you to test. In the upcoming hours, Harry's fears of Dumbeldore coming for him slowly began to diminish and disappear. Though now a new fear began to arise, this being of wands. It seemed no matter how many wands Mr. Olivander had him try; no wand was compatible with him. It was as if he was playing a game of finding the wand in a hay stack. It was completely terrible at how long he spent here. It seemed he spent longer here than even when he was at Gringott's earlier that day, and that was for two hours. He was beginning to find the situation completely unbearable. Than when all hope for him leaving early seemed to be lost, he was finally spared from this misery.

"Ah, there has seems to finally be a match, Mr. Potter." Said the old man almost as relieved as Harry was. "I apologize for that having taken so long, but unfortunately, the wand that I was assuming you were going to be compatible with, had not been compatible to your magic. So in essence that too had thrown me for a loop." The old explained. Curious at what wand he was talking about, he decided to ask for further information. The man was hesitant at first, but eventually decided to be truthful to the boy." This particular wand had a core, and this core was a phoenix feather. The phoenix who gave this feather gave another feather to become part of another wand. Only another and that wand happened to belong to you-know-who. I already knew of this but didn't want to force the matter, but a few weeks ago, Dumbeldore heavily insisted that I'd be sure to give that one to you, but now that is hardly likely." He clarified to the boy. Harry was suddenly fuming inside, not at the old wand maker, but at that manipulative old puppet mastering bastard, who though he could control and manipulate anyone just because he deemed it necessary.

He will get what he deserves later on, though for now he had to make the best of the situation. Putting his thought in order, "Mr. Ollivander sir, can you please explain to me about my current wand." He decided to ask politely, "Why of course my dear boy. Your wand is approximately 11 and a half inches long and about 3 centimeters in width. It consists of a nundu's heart string, Hungarian Horntail dragon blood, and part of a unicorn horn, and a combination of yew, holly, and hazel wood. It is indeed surprising that you would even be compatible to this wand. As for I did not construct it, but in truth my great, great grandfather did before me was responsible for the creation of that wand. I only have 9 others like that remaining from my ancestors, and never before all my years had someone actually be compatible to one of his creations. You are indeed destined for something great Mr. Potter" Said Ollivander, with a look of surprise and wonder.

Harry was certainly surprised at this new revelation, but after having dealt with enough shock earlier today, he could somehow manage to maintain his bearings. Deciding to act now he asked the man a question. "Mr. Ollivander, I am deeply honored that a wand made by one of your ancestors has found itself in my hand. No words can truly express what I feel right now." Harry said honestly. "Though about what you said earlier regarding Dumbeldore, would it be possible if I purchased the other wand you mentioned to me earlier?" He asked hesitantly. Surprised at the request, the old man asked the boy his reasons for asking for another wand. So Harry explained his earlier predicament when he lived at the Dursley's, though conveniently failed to tell him about what really happened after words. He only mentioned that a wizard that was friends with the Potter's family had taken him in for a time till he could find his own place to live.

After having explained his purpose for asking for another wand, the wand maker agreed. After getting both wands, and having learned that his powerful wand was untraceable by the ministry. He purchased two wand holders, and thanked the man immensely for everything. "Goodbye, Mr. Ollivander sir" Said Harry. Goodbye, Mr. Potter. Till we meet again" the old man said mysteriously. Shaking his head at the old man's antics, he couldn't help but grin at how great today had been. Looking up at how the sun seemed to be setting in the distance. He assumed it was probable around 6 pm right now. Making sure that both of his pets were safe, he apparated in a nearby alley, back to Riddle Manor. He smiled at the knowledge, that legally, that manor was his now, through right of conquest and all that jazz. Today was a good day, he thought.

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and hopefully I'll try to post earlier next time. If there's anything you think needs improvement or you believe are wrong in some way, please don't hesitate to tell me. Though if you're just going to flame and insult my work in some way, I'll have you know I don't care nor do I need to see it, so keep those to yourself. Thanks for reading. Till the next chapter**


	3. Riddle Manor the Time For Preparation

**Sorry again for taking so long publishing my fanfic. My only excuse is that I don't have a working computer with a word processing document currently accessible. So I have to go to the public library in order to continue to write my fanfic. I thank all of those people who left me reviews for the last two chapters. Most of them really have helped me in either finding the drive to continue writing, or to simply point out some of the mistake I made. I know I made Harry, too smart in some people's opinions. Though if it helps, he did go through certain enhancing rituals to improve himself; one of those improvements being his ability to memorize and better use his mind. Hopefully not everyone hates me for posting a month later. For those who remain, hope you enjoy. **

**And for future references, expect me to post on either a monthly occasion or just every other week. Point is it's probably going to be random since I don't constantly have a good computer to use. **

Current location, Riddle Manor

Since Harry came back from shopping the day before, all he did for the most part was organize his new belongings and set up the proper accommodations for his pets, since returning from Diagon Alley. Of course, he had a lot of stuff to un-shrink, so it took some time. After having finished, he decided to place the area which his pets would be located, within his room. After placing Hedwig's birdcage near the empty corner of his room, just on the opposite side of one of his windows. Using his wand, he enlarged and transfigured Hedwig's small bird cage, into a larger, complex designed rectangular shape, so that she can have more room to actually fly. The cage managed to take up practically the entire corner of that side, almost reaching the ceiling. Considering that the room was around 12 feet in height, it was a pretty large birdcage. He also, using a number of complex spells, spelled her food and water dishes to automatically refill themselves, as long as there was nearby food and water sources nearby, such as containers of food or gallons of water that is placed near the vicinity.

As for Ateles, he wanted his spider monkey to be as comfortable as possible, as well as safe. So he decided he'd transfigure a wooden coat stand into a more tree like form that also had branches beginning to extend all over. Once the branches stopped growing which he estimated each individual branch was at least 3 feet in length, he began with the next phase. He next decided instead of branches, he would transfigure the branches and permanently spell them into miniature beds. From there, to ensure that his monkey had easier access to his multiple beds across the transfigured tree, he conjured a couple of ropes and tied each of the ropes, from one bed to another. As a result, he created a cool miniature tree sort of house, though it had more houses for the monkey to visit and explore. Now, each bed contained miniature blankets and pillows, both spelled to be self-cleaning in case the monkey made a mess. He planned to be more creative with the other beds when the monkey got older. As for food, he had the instructions book he was given by the pet owner. The food sources weren't really that difficult to obtain considering that he already had some of the items located within the text. Thinking back he remembered it stating…..

_**The diet of a belzebuth consists mainly of fruits, but these primates will also eat seeds, leaves, and sometimes dead wood. Of the time these animals spend feeding, about 83% of the time is spent obtaining ripe fruits. About 7% of their foraging time is spent eating leaves, and the remaining 10% is used getting other food items. **_

_**Most feeding occurs during the early morning and late afternoon and occasionally the animal is known to feed during nights with a bright moon. **_

_**Primary Diet- Herbivore (Frugivore )**_

_**Plant Foods- Leaves; wood, bark, or stems; seeds, grains, and nuts; fruit; flowers; sap or other plant fluids.**_

Now after actually verifying that he had some of these items, he decided to make a note of the other items, and go buy some more at the local muggle grocery shop at the nearby town. Since he felt that he was finished, at least for now. He carefully carried his spider monkey to the lowest level bed just so that he wouldn't get hurt in case he fell over. Now with that done, he knew that he'd need to find some sort of nanny or even house elf sooner or later, in order to keep his pets well fed and properly taken care of. Despite all the safety precaution he had already done within the room, there will be times where he will be just too busy to take care of them, especially since the monkey was still a baby. He made sure never to neglect them, considering his background, but soon enough, he felt it would be wiser if he either hired a nanny, or purchased some house-elves.

During the days that passed by, Harry began focusing on his other plans. He had begun studying further into Riddle's memories for other spells he didn't know of. Along with sorting through Riddle's mind, he also began studying as well as practicing further into his occlumency lessons. As of now, his shields were at best average by his standards, though in actuality, it was far from it. He was very creative with designing the protections within his mind. Within his mind, his creation was of a floating structure of a large city. It was being held up into the sky by magic and complex ancient technology. The city was just a front; in actuality it contained all of his memories so far. The city was supposed to be his visual representation of Babylon, if the legend of it being a floating city held any merit. The city was protected by a combination of both a magical force field and a technology induced artificial one. Just to make it even more difficult, he created dark clouds which brought in violent whether, to act as a barrier near the vicinity. He added that feature to make it extremely difficult to enter if someone wanted access to his landscape without his permission (such as Dumbeldore or more like the pedophilic goat f**…. I mean lover).

Aside from that, he also began further practicing his other magical abilities, such as being an animagi, metamorph, and parseltongue. Surprising enough, he was a multi- animagus. This was due to his parents; they had undergone a ritual before Harry's creation, which was designed to pass on any and all abilities to their only child. It was a very borderline dark ritual, considering that it literally stripped the parents of all of their magical skills and abilities and forcibly passed them onto to the child. That was why the Potter's were so easily defeated that night by Voldermort. They were severely weakened and their power levels were at best above average. This being so, Harry was born having two animagus forms from both of his parents, in the representations of their patronus' forms (one being a stag and the other as an eagle). Since these weren't his own forms, but simply given to him. It still leaves him with the option of finding his own form. The fun part was testing out his forms every once in a while. Another thing he did was practice both his metamorphagus and parseltongue abilities. Though fortunately for him he found that it was quite easy to practice both skills. Since he was apparently a natural, morphing into other people came as easy to him as breathing, and talking to snakes was simple enough since he found that he could conjure them and then practice by having lengthy conversations with the reptiles.

When he decided to retire from his somewhat extraneous activities, he would then begin reading through his book collection. Seeing as it's almost week three, he already went through 5 of them. So far he chose to read books that were virtually unknown to him at the moment. As of now, it shouldn't be surprising to know that he had learned quite a number of things. From Magical creatures, to plants, to Wizarding world history and traditions, Wizarding right's and laws, and finally alchemy. From what he learned, he felt even more curious about these subjects and wondered about other subjects he wasn't aware of. He was now beginning to understand the value of pursuing knowledge. He always wondered why Tom was such a studying savvy. Now he had some idea why some people constantly studied and explored various subjects. It was all so interesting. He planned to purchase more books and probably gather enough to amass his own library. He also felt giddy with the knowledge that either his vault or one of his various properties may also have its own library. He planned to find out sometime soon.

A few days later, the day he was waiting for had finally arrived. He finally received both of his letters from Gringotts(first) and then Hogwarts(second). He fed the delivery owls and then dropped a gallion each into their pouches that they were carrying. Afterwards he watched as they flew out of the open window. Choosing to read his letter from Gringotts first, he opened out the Goblin sealed envelope.

_**Gringott's Wizarding Bank**_

_**Dear Mr Potter,**_

_**Doing as you had requested from us during your last visit, we have finally estimated not only the worth of your various properties and investments, but also a detailed list of all of the things listed under your name. If you wish to see your holdings and finances, please cut some part of your finger, and smear the blood onto the letter. Then you shall see the results of the information you have requested of us.**_

_**Griphook**_

_**May your gold flourish and your enemies be crushed**_

Looking at the letter, he took a small knife in one of the drawers and cut his finger. After smearing the blood onto the letter, then healing the finger; He watched as the letter glowed briefly, and then it stopped. Looking back at the letter he noticed that new words were now beginning to form onto the parchment. He then began to read the letter.

_**Harry James Potter **_

_**Parents:**_

_**James Charles Potter -deceased**_

_**Lily Evelyn Potter nee Evens –deceased **_

_**Title: Young Lord- 14 seats in the wizangamot(currently unoccupied) **_

_**Age: 10**_

_**House of Most Ancient and Noble of**__** - Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, HufflePuff, Slytherin, Myrddin, Le Faye, Blythe, Bolton, Huntington, Lyre, Galafre, Huon, and Oriabiaus.**_

_**Properties**__**:**_

_**United Kingdom-: A House in Godric's Hollow, Potter Manor, Hogwart's Castle, Gaunt's Shack**_

_**Europe: Other Manors located in- France, Spain, Italy, and Russia; Dragon's Reserve in Romania**_

_**Outside Europe: Possibly but as of yet, it is still underdetermined. **_

_**Companies, Businesses and Lands: **_

_**Muggle- 50% ownership of Microsoft, Complete ownership to Runderforth's Law firm, The Maurader's Bar, and Stonehenge. **_

_**Wizarding- Complete ownership of Comet Trading and Cleansweep Broom Company, Deed to Hogsmead (which you are currently renting parts of the lands out to the businesses and living dwellings located there), Unusual and Dangerous Creatures located in Knockturn Alley, and Deeds to St. Mungos Wizarding Hospital. **_

_**Current Financial Estimation:**_

_**Current holdings in Bank of England- 203,970,064 pounds**_

_**Gringotts Wizarding Bank- 9,934,857,448Gallion, 12 sickles, and 4 knuts**_

_**Total:**_ _**10,138,827,512 Gallion, 12 sickles, and 4 knuts**_

_**Total interest rate received on a yearly basis- 21,073,906 gallions(from Both your Muggle and Wizarding Franchises and Business).**_

_**If you have any more questions regarding your finances and properties, please do not hesitate to contact us by owl. Now if you take your wand, and place it over the letter, simply say the spell, Torisorem, and an entire copy of documents, each containing further details of your properties should appear briefly. **_

After taking his wand and then placing the wand onto the parchment. Harry said out loud "Torisorem ". A moment or two later, a huge stack of documents appeared onto the table. Since he didn't quite feel like going through the documents right now, he decided to simply put them away into his study for some other time. Having now learned more details on his current finances and properties, he decided he'd visit some of them sometime this month. He was somewhat surprised at finding out he owned Hogwarts and Stonehenge, but after thinking about his ancestors, he reasoned it made perfect sense. He wasn't really sure what the benefits of owning these properties were, but he figured he'd find out some time later in the distant future.

As for the Gaunt's house, he planned to visit the place next year. He was well aware of the hocurx and the spells surrounding it. Though since he was certain that he could wait, he reasoned it wouldn't hurt if he destroyed it at a later date. Then once he finished his thought process. He realized that he had forgotten to look over the other letter he received from Hogwart's. After removing any location and portkey spells from the letter, he decided to open it.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)**_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

[page2]

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear(optional by the fanfic writer toji's standards)  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

After having read the letter, he sent a letter with his registration for Hogwarts. He also ordered Hedwig, to come back as soon as possible. Now as for finding the required items he need for school, he figured it would be easy enough. So he made a plan to simply go to Diagon Alley two weeks from now. He decided he could train some more and speculate on what he should do before going to Diagon Alley. Aside from his schooling materials, there was a list of other things he wanted to buy, such as more books and if he can some house elves. All of these preparations were for when he went to Hogwarts. He had to ensure his own safety.

Then suddenly realization hit him. He currently had no legal guardian. He knew that if he wasn't careful, they'd take him back to Durzkaband where they forcibly make you practice their "sacred" religion of Durslyism. They practiced on a daily basis, and if you were anything other than a normal muggle, preferably a Dursley, they would attempt to beat the freak out of you. While also be forced to recite the superiority of the Dursely's and learn about the reasons as to why they are the exemplary epitome of perfection. "We are the perfect citizen" Uncly Whale would say. "The neighbors love and adore us" The long necked ostrich would screech. "I deserve a 4th helping" Dudley the Ape would grunt out while scratching his belly. He shuddered at what they probably looked like now. Probably the two land whales doubled and/or tripled in size, while his giraffe aunt probably stayed the same, though hopefully got even uglier. One could only hope that the worst had happened to them, if only to prevent Harry from ever going back.

He really needed a guardian now more than ever. Then a sudden idea hit him. During the war while looking through Tom's memories; he realized how affective Newspaper articles were to swaying the public masses. If he could somehow contact either the Quibber or the Daily Profit, to publish the true story of the boy-who-lives' child hood; he could probably ensure that he never goes back to the Dursley's. Also another idea came to mind. He still planned to publish his story in a wizarding article, maybe even both, but what really caught his attention was a specific plan that was beginning to form within his head. He decided he'd phone the muggle police and as a proper citizen, inquire about a boy that was living with the Dursley's. Maybe even describe the condition the boy was in when he last saw him. Chuckling to himself, he decided he'd publish his story first before acting on anything. Though the plans in his head were beginning to form. He knew he'd still need to find an appropriate guardian, and so far to his prior knowledge, all he had as likeable candidates, were Sirius (he knew he was innocent), Andromeda (since she was Sirius' sister), or Lady Longbottom(whose son was friends with his father during the war). He figured he'd try and contact one of them before doing anything rash. After thinking about his current situation and what to do; it had seemed that the more plans he came up with, the more problems and issues would then arise. So he figured he'd take a break and turn in for the afternoon. After cooking himself a plate of eggs, pork, and ham, he began eating. Later after he finished, he decided he'd take a shower and then attempt to finish a book he was reading regarding Wandlore and Wandmaking. As he finished the last page sometime around midnight, he decided it was time to sleep. Putting his glasses on the night stand and then turning off the light. His last thought before falling asleep was, _'__**the next month or so should be exciting.'**_

**Next time On Harry Potter Z**

**Harry will ruffle the chicken feathers of many prominent and quite deserving people. Dumbedore and the Dursley's shall be hit quite hard, though they will not be the only ones. Till next time. **


	4. Hogwart's Castle Lemon Drops Edition

**None of the character or story settings are mine. They all rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I Hope that this chapter is to your liking. I had to start over twice because I didn't like how I wrote my previous attempts at a 4th chapter. Please review and hope you enjoy. **

Current location, Hogwarts

An old decrepit looking but still physical capable old man woke up with a start. He sighed; he had to wake up again into this unpleasantly non manipulative world. While previously he was just experiencing the most wondrous of dreams too. Thinking back to his dream that had occurred almost every night for the old coot, brought a wrinkly old smile to his face. In his dream, after the Potter had fallen in battle in fighting those set in their dark ways, he had managed to bewitch the last Potter into naming him as the sole beneficiary of his inheritance before his untimely death, at the hands of Voldermort. From there, it can be left to one's imagination as to what he did with his newfound riches, though within each dream, he always manage to discover a new way of spending his wealth. Unfortunately none of it ever occurred despite all of his protests to the unfairness of it all.

He was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore, the leader, of the light and defeater of Grindelwald, his old flame. Though due to the unsavory predicament he found himself in, his current situation couldn't be any more infuriatingly difficult. Harry bloody Potter just happened to vanish at the worst time ever, and without the boy being manipulated, beaten, and properly deprived of a decent life into being loyal to him. His plans to strengthen his hold and reaffirm himself back to influence and political power will most likely never occur. The worst part of it all was that the wealth that was almost within his reach; had managed to slip away from his fingers, and without that needed wealth, his gradual influence over the Wizarding World seems to be declining. As the days past, the wizarding world and his hold and influence of it are still there, but he has come to the realization that it will not forever be that way. He honestly felt like screaming in furry and shooting spells everywhere, where they would most likely leave destruction in their wake. He wished this was as easy as how he dealt with Grindelwald, but it unfortunately wasn't. This situation cannot be solved like with his ex-luv; simple seduction, potions, alcoholic beverages and of fake attempts at rekindling long forgotten love with one another won't work here. As for the supposed great battle that they had with one another, that was simply staged. It mainly was just Grindelwald under the imperious along with various kinds of compulsion and love potions, being instructed to make the battle believable. Then as instructed, after 1 entire day of "furious" spell fire, Grindelwald "willing" surrendered. He sighed, ever since the Potter boy disappeared, he had focused more than half of his resources into trying to discover where the boy had disappeared to, always to find out that the lead he had discovered led to a dead end.

What always bothered him was how did the boy escape? This was the single question that repetitively ran through his head unanswered for the past 3 years. After some speculation, one of his first theories were, he surmised that there was a high probability that someone may have discovered where the boy had lived, broken through his wards, and took him away from where the boy was being secretly kept. Another one of his speculations was, though it may endanger a large portion of his plans if it were true; there is a high possibility that the boy may have been taken then murdered by death eaters. He already excused the Durlseys of any possible role in his disappearance, after having painfully gone through their minds (for them at least). He reasoned that there were still many death eaters and supporters of the blood purist ways for that to have likely occurred. Though he was still in a dilemma as to how it had even happened. Another scenario, though confident that it was close to impossible to even occur, was that the boy managed to break through his magical blocks and restrictions that he the Great Albus Dumbledore had taken cautionary care to place and somehow managed to escape his enchanted prison. He scoffed; no-one was that powerful at such a young age. Maybe except the four founders and merlin, but surely no-one from this century could be that powerful, he had to have help. That was the only plausible solution to his disappearance. So removing that last one as a likely possibility, it only left him with one possible scenario. It seemed rather peculiar to the Great Manipulator that someone had managed to elude him and not only locate the boy, but also removes all of the enchantments he placed.

By this time, while deep in thought, he hadn't realized that he had already left his office and was already seated in the Great Hall. He only became aware of where he was when the Daily Profit had landed on his platter. Startled after being forcibly made aware of his surroundings by today's Daily Profit's arrival, he looked at the headline to see what news was being discussed today. He suddenly went pale when he saw the headlines, and quickly began furiously reading through the article, managing to get even paler as he read on.

**DAILY PROFIT – WIZARDING NEWSPAPER **

_**Boy-Who-Lives Missing?**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_**To my faithful readers…. There is terrible news that even I find difficult in telling you all. It has come into my attention through some unknown source, that our great hero the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter wasn't living such a grand lifestyle like most of us had previously assumed. This source of mine, had managed to lead me to information within the muggle world. I know you are asking how the muggle world ties into all of this. Well some unknown perpetrator or even group of perpetrators had decided to leave our hero with his muggle relatives. I have met these muggle relatives themselves, and I can assure you, that they are the vilest muggles I have ever come in contact with. After some digging, I discovered that these muggles were oblivated of all information regarding who had left the boy on their doorstep. Now why should this bother us, the Wizarding Public, as to dig in the information of our hero's living arrangements, you ask? Well our hero, bless his soul wherever he may be, was unnecessarily and brutally beaten repetitively by his uncle (Vernon Dursley) and eventually also his son (Dudley Dursey just for being a wizard, or in their specific terms "a freak"). The aunt (Petunia Dursley), sister of Lily Potter was no better. She always had something wretched and vile to say it seems, when she was ever near the boy. The boy aside from being beaten was not only severely neglected, but he was forced to do various chores on a daily basis, and had no choice but to live in a cupboard that wasn't even suitable to live in, while giving the bare minimum in medical aid and sustainable food and water. Unfortunately we couldn't find the boy or thankfully even a body. He seemed to have disappeared almost 3 years ago. I can only hope that it wasn't any death eater that took him, but a kind and honorable man, whether wizard or muggle. As long as they had the intention of helping the boy, I will be truly grateful, that our savior may still live. What type of level of monstrosity does it take for some evil soul out there, to then leave our hero in his horrible relative's hands? I truly doubt that Lily Potter and James Potter, the parents of our hero would have instructed in their dying will to leave a boy with her wretched sister and her family. When considering my question, think of how much we owe Harry Potter for all, which he had done for us in getting rid of the darkness. Is this how we treat our savior? If so, we are no better than the death eaters, including myself. So please, if someone out there, has information or knows someone who might be able to find the boy. Please send word that our savior lives. **_

Moments later as he finished the article, he was left speculating at how this information came out in the open. He was relieved that the article failed to discover the culprit of the one who placed the boy there. He was even confident that no one would be able to tract the placement back to him. Though he still felt unnerved about the situation and the possible digging that might occur; but before he could finish his thoughts, two voices could be heard arguing in the distance, seemly getting louder as moments pasts. He then realized that his two head of houses, Severus and Minerva were arguing about him as they were walking towards his direction.

He suddenly felt a desire to be anywhere but here. He knew that no matter how powerful and wise he may be; no-one could take on the task of facing Mount Minerva when she erupted in righteous anger. As the two Professors both arrived at their intended location. Minerva was first to speak. Albus almost hid under the tables in sheer terror at Minerva's angry expression. Despite his very long life, he had never seen a human's face contorted in such anger. It possibly even managed to make Snape's constant scowls comparable to a little school girl's smile. "ALBUS DUMBELDORE! WHEN YOU HAD ASSURED ME THAT THE BOY WOULD BE SAFE FROM ANY HARM, I BELIEVED YOU! NOW, AFTER MANY YEARS, I FIND THAT HARRY POTTER IS NOT ONLY MISSING, BUT PRESUMABLY DEAD! HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF?" She said practically screaming in rage. Albus was feeling ill at the sudden implications of the matter. Not only was Minerva being very terrifying at the moment and he currently lacked the necessary drive to face her, but of the possible back lash of this knowledge becoming readily available to the students coming this fall. He knew that he had to tread carefully if he wanted to regain control over this situation. If only Snape wasn't here, he'd simply stun Minerva and obliviate her of that information, though that wasn't a current option at the moment. He sighed; he felt that this was going to be a very long day.

In the two weeks before the term started, Albus Dumbeldore's situation only seemed to be getting worse and worse. After suffering from Minerva's very vocal Scottish wrath for days on end, he finally put an end to it by making a wizarding's oath to use all necessary means to locate the boy. He cursed at being put into a situation like that, but the banshee wouldn't stop her screeching till a satisfy-able answer came from his mouth. It also didn't help that Severus seemed to always be with her, under the rouse of arguing with her. Normally he'd be suspicious with Severus' actions, but with all the happenings going on, he simply looked it over as a mere coincidence. Luckily the vow seemed to placate her, and she relinquished her ear wrenching screams at least for now. A thought _on it's finally over_ briefly passed through his mind, and he sighed in relief, though that was unfortunately just the beginning of his terrible trials. More news of the boy began spreading throughout now both the Quibber and the Daily Profit. He quickly acted in trying to locate the boy before things even got worse, and the culprit of the matter was discovered. His oath wasn't really helping his situation, and then an idea finally came to him.

He could use Fawkes to locate the boy and bring him back here. After ordering his forcibly bonded Phoenix to look for the boy, he/she/it? vanished. After 40 minutes of impatiently waiting, a bag of lemon drops suddenly landed in front of him, and the phoenix was once again perched back onto his bird stand. Dumbeldore was baffled; he manage to coax the bird into revealing that the boy was indeed still alive, but he vehemently refused to go and fetch the boy and bring him back. He briefly wondered if the ritual soul-servant bond he forcibly placed on the phoenix was beginning to waver or even broken, but after taking all of the facts into consideration, he finally thought against it. He theorized that probably due to phoenixes vast magical capabilities and possibly untapped potential. That if they truly wished to refuse an order, they can somehow overcome it and refuse what they were told to do.

While he pondered this, he never realized that the lemon drops that he was currently consuming were laced with certain properties; potion properties to be more specific. It seemed the more he ate, the less he speculated and seemed to plan. Normally by now he would have stopped, but with the compulsion charms placed on them, he just couldn't help himself. Unbeknownst to him, the lemon drops through the use of potions were modified to not only be more addictive, but also make him experience temporary delirium and more than likely to make them more agreeable to well, agreeing to things if asked. After some time, Dumbles finally finished the bag and was now experiencing the full effects of the potion laced candies. This then signaled the next part of the plan. Seeing as the Phoenix was now unbounded thanks to Harry's, the magical creature disappeared. Only to reappear awhile later with harry in tow, within Dumbeldore's office by Phoenix fire.

Harry was close to laughing when he noticed that Dumbeldore seemed to be having an animated conversation with a book stand. After calming himself, he decided to commence with his plan. While Dumbeldore was currently talking to a book stand; Harry decided to ask Dumbeldore about any possible secret journals and if he could open them up for him, "Professor Dumbeldore sir?" Harry asked the man he hated more than Voldermort. Turning around from his conversation with his brother Aberforth , he looked to the young merman behind him. "Yes Mr. Sea Creature, can I be of service?" He said slightly giggling. To Dumbeldore, the creature in front of him looked like something between a cross of some 2 legged fish creature and a muffin. Harry tried not to laugh at the humorous situation. A man as great no matter how dark as Dumbeldore, literally fell for a prank concocted by a 11 year old boy. Given, he was more intelligent than most boys, but the man was around his 150's in terms of age and he had failed to take cautionary steps to avoid it. It was probably due to his arrogance of being the Great Albus Dumbeldore. Surely no one would ever dare attack him in such a manner. Trying to regain himself, he spoke again, with a bare hint of a contained chuckle. "Well sir, there has seemed to be a problem within the ministry and they require one of your secret journals in order to solve the issue." He finished trying to sound very serious. Dumbeldore immediately looked like he turned sober after hearing that request which slightly unnerved Harry. He suddenly feared that maybe the potions weren't adequate enough in temporarily subduing the old man.

Then suddenly, the old coot's serious expression broke out into a huge idiotic looking smile. "Of course Sergeant Fish Muffin, I will be happy to oblige to the request of such a noble Muffin of the sea." After Dumbeldore agreed, he excused his conversation with the book stand and began gathering his various journals. Once all that was finished, Harry had Dumbeldore remove all of the preventative enchantments on them for a safe measure. He then began enchanting the journals to magically copy themselves onto his empty shrunken ones within his magical chest in his left coat pocket. It took some time, but after 40 minutes, Harry was finished. Then after instructing the Headmaster to reapply the enchantments and put away the journals into their proper location; he then excused himself before leaving the same way he came. "Thank you Mr. Dumbeldore. You don't know how much help you have provided for my cause in aiding us in our endeavor. For that here is more lemon drops for our gratitude." He said pulling the bag out of his right coat pocket and handing it out to Dumbeldore. "I made certain to enchant this bag to be expanded on the inside, so you at least have a year supply of these delectable candies." He finished with a grin. Taking the bag from the noblest of talking fish muffins. He treated it as if it were a delicate snowflake. "Thank you noble sea creature" he said laced with emotion. "I will forever be in gratitude to your muffin people "he responded now close to tears. Harry was struggling not to just burst out laughing right then and there. That was just bloody hilarious. "Well I'll be off then, good bye Mr. Dumbeldore." The Fish Muffin said. After removing all traces of foreign magic within the room, Harry grabbed onto the Phoenix and he was sent back the same way he came.

For the next upcoming days to come, Dumbeldore was gradually recovering from his ordeal. It also helped that the antidote was in the other bag he was given before Harry's departure. He grabbed his head every so often in pain. He couldn't understand, as to why he suddenly found himself in this situation. He couldn't even remember the past few days and the major headache he was currently experiencing wasn't really helping. When he stood up, the sudden adjustment of his position immediately caused him to feel an even more painful headache like no other. Grabbing his intense migraine of sorts with his left hand, he attempted to try and alleviate it by gently rubbing it. As he finally began regaining his composure after some time; He decided to put his speculations on hold and see what he had missed in his apparent absence. As he grabbed the few newspaper article additions that were in his office. He immediately felt the side effects of those lemon drops. Rushing to his secret personal bathroom, his sole focus for that moment was in alleviating himself of all execratory wretchedness. After an hour had passed, he realized that this may last longer than he expected. Dawning horror to his predicament caused him to scream out and curse out to the heavens or whatever twisted higher power was doing this to him. After 2 whole hours of this, he simply called for an elf to give him a small amounts of food and a lot of fluids. Then due to his fatigue he simply fell over onto his bed. "I hope I will never eat another lemon drop as long as I live" were his final thoughts as sleep consumed his waking conscious.

**Hope you guys liked it. I know a chapter dedicated solely on Dumbeldore doesn't really scream exciting, but trust me; it has a very important role in my fanfic. Again thanks for reading, and please review. **


	5. Amelia 1, Minister Fudge 0

**Disclaimer: This story, setting, and most of the characters aside for one's I create do not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. If not for her and for other fanfics I have read that have influenced me, this story would not be possible. **

Riddle Manor, 1 Week Before the Start of Term

_**British Times**_

_**One 11 Year Old Harry James Potter missing and possibly even Murdered?**_

_**By Berkson Teye**_

_**In the quiet little area of Surrey, Little Whinging, House number four of Privet Drive. It has come as a shock, when I received word from a police officer friend of mine, Derrick McGhee, of a possible murder situation in this well-known quiet little area. Though unlike most murder cases, this one unfortunately may have involved a child of no older than 11 years old and his disappearance almost 3 years ago. What had led to his possible murder is mostly speculation, but the major suspects of this crime seem to strongly be linked to the Dursley family. The reason being as to why they are the major suspects in this case is because believe it or not, these "people" under very strange circumstances, sung like a canary if you must, when questioned on the boy's disappearance. At the time the investigative police officers were not only shocked at how they were given the evidence willingly by these supposed culprits, but also horrified at what they had a young boy be subjected to for years just for being different or a "freak" as the Dursley's seemed to have referred to the boy as. What baffled the authorities however, was when they later questioned the family again on the matter, the Durlsey's were not only tight lipped during the questioning, but also very unwilling to cooperate whatsoever. Despite their unwillingness to further cooperate in the case; prior evidence has already sealed their fates for their abuse, neglect, and violence on a minor. Regardless of whether they had anything to do with the boy's disappearance, their failure to inform the authorities on the matter for almost 3 years will assure them of some if not a long prison time behind bars. Sadly we cannot locate the boy's body to not only conduct forensic tests to investigate how he was killed and to verify who may have done it, but to also properly bury and respect a child who was a victim due to circumstances. Further investigation is being conducted in the Dursley family household, and we will be sure to update as soon as possible on any new info that may come up. If anyone knows of any information regarding the boy on whether he is still alive or at least of his body's location; please contact us using one of the contact information available below. We appreciate your support readers, and we'd like to thank whoever had contacted the police in regards to the missing boy.**_

Putting down his article, Harry smirked into his hot chocolate before drinking it. It wasn't too difficult to bring the authorities into the equation after having disguised his voice before having contacted them about a "missing" boy. Then before they happened to arrive, he had one of his house elves sprinkle their food using a potion he recently discovered in Riddle's memories, to make them more likely to blurt the truth when being questioned in its entirety. From there everything else had simply fallen into place. Now not only Dumbles, but also the Ministry will suffer from the backlash of not having properly set up protections for the Boy-Who-Lived throughout both the muggle world and especially the wizarding ones. The best part was that the Dursley's were now completely removed from the picture, so no amount of obliviating from Dumbeldore will even lead to anything, except maybe magical fatigue. The best part is he doesn't have to worry any longer about being forced into ever going back there to Privet Drive if he gets caught by Dumbles or even by his Turkey brigade because his "family "would more than likely be behind bars before Dumbeldore could consider doing a thing about it.

Now, his plans to slowly bring change into the Wizarding World seemed to be coming out of fruition. Especially now that he managed to not only contact, but acquire the support of Madame Amelia Bones(who he had recently discovered was one of his God Mother's stated in Lily's will), Mrs. Andromeda Tonks, and Mrs. Augustas Long Bottom when he had written them a letter, while afterwards visiting them to show them proof of his claims. It really wasn't that difficult when he not only made an unbreakable vow that everything he'd be telling them was the truth at that specific time, and nothing but the truth. He also provided pensive memories, a willing confession under Veritaserum, and copies of Albus' journals to finish it all as a very convincing argument. Now he had three powerful allies that were willing to secretly begin the processes of working against Dumbeldore, as well as slowly begin eliminating the corruption that had almost threatened to consume the Wizarding World in its entirety which mainly came from Wizarding supremacy ideologies held by many in Magical Great Britain. He already formulated some ideas on the matter, and both ladies have agreed to look at them some time later. Finishing his scones, he called for one of his house elves.

"Vinks" he called.

Hearing a pop from behind him, he turned to see one of his several house elves standing there looking better than he had a few days ago.

"Master, Harry Potter be calling Vinks? The house elf asked.

"Yes Vinks, I have something for you to do." He told the house elf.

"What be Master Harry Potter, be wanting Vinks to be doings? The house elf said, obviously fighting the urge to not bow in any manner whatsoever and failing spectacularly.

Harry sighed seeing that. He honestly wished that it was easier to try to break his house elves out of these habits, but from personal experience he knew that abuse had a way of psychologically toying with one's mind with the mind as a ball and the abuse the paddle, as well as possibly ruining one's image of their sense of self due to the horrible wretched teachings. It will take some time, but he hopes that eventually the majority of them if not all will manage to slowly break away from their master/servant mentality if he has any say in it. It made him furious that people could be so cruel when dealing with some other living being they consider beneath themselves and he found himself fortunate that he had managed to save them like he did. He was glad that he bought these house elves and the rest of his new pets. He'll show his new family members what it's like to be seen as important as well as loved and cared for. Knowing that there were probably other abused and neglected, or even hurting creatures both magical and mundane are still out there somewhere.

So, one of his next plans in the near future was to check if he had any properties that may be large enough, with hopefully a forest in the nearby vicinity to place at least the majority of the abused animals in. If not he planned to buy a large mass of land, maybe 50 acres worth if he could find one. Hire wizarding personal approved by the Goblin's and under oath to not only keep his secrets to themselves, but to follow the guidelines on each of their designated jobs he assigns them. Then while these tasks are being conducted, the other specialized people he hired would be tasked with job to research as well as gather the native plants and maybe some other organisms that are related to the animals he planned to place their. On the side as a finishing touch he'd have the hired warders from Gringotts ward his property to protect it as well as add in his own enchantments afterwards. He not only plans to find and provide a safe haven for these animals, but with his store in Knockturn Alley currently being reconstructed and improved. He plans to eventually create a place where he can sell some of his animals in better and cleaner conditions who will eventually become natives to his forest(through selective breeding), without having to forcibly steal one in the wild in order to sell it. Though that won't happen until the current state of his store, reaches a level in improvement that he actually improves of.

[FLASH BACK A FEW DAYS PRIOR]

When he had checked his property of Unusual and Dangerous Creatures, which he recently had discovered, he owned. He was horrified to see the terrible conditions; the creatures there were being kept in. He found a large number of magical creatures abused, malnourished, or close to starvation. When he confronted the shopkeeper in one of his adult forms, and informed him through verifiable documents that he has indeed obtained ownership of the store. His first order of action was having the sad excuse for a human being agreeing to do either two choices: perform an unbreakable vow with specific instructions and guidelines to provide the best living situations and conditions for every magical and non-magical creature here as well as some other, more detailed rules, or simply be fired. Of course the owner had no choice in the matter, and reluctantly performed said vow, since his dark looking profile and not so clean record would more than likely make finding work elsewhere very difficult. With that said and done, Harry began inspecting the entire building, to see how much of his funds he should spend in improvements of the store. Seeing that it would take a while for the improvements the shop owner had promised to take effect. His first order of business was to purchase all of the creatures that were currently in stock, and take them home so that he could help them heal and take care of them where they could be better looked after.

The shop keeper was more than happy to oblige, seeing that most of the difficult creatures were being taken off of his hands. It would make things simpler when he started preparing for the incoming creatures he will be having beginning at the beginning of October. Especially with his new guidelines, he would need as much time as possible, though the new owner of the store assured him that he will soon have some co-workers he plans to have hired, so that at least is a relief.

After the owner had left with his new purchases, hours later, the current shop keeper would be receiving a bank statement from Gringotts for the new improvements he will have to be implementing, as well as the time and date he should be expecting three new employees under the same unbreakable vow to arrive a few days later.

[END FLASHBACK]

Going down on one knee and putting his right hand on the surprised looking house elf. "Vinks, you are not my servant, and you're not a slave either. You're my friend, just like all the other house elves. I'm paying you a gallion a day and you work for me. That makes you a paid employee, and since you're being paid by me rather than being forced to work for free as a slave. In essence that makes us equals, Vinks. I recognize you as a fellow living being that's just important as any wizard, and by paying you for your skills, I've just verified that. Be sure to remember that while I am away at Hogwarts this coming term." He said to the crying house elf.

"Master is being too kind, to lowly Vinks and other house elves, but Vinks will try to prove worth to Mas-Friend Harry, sir." The house elf said sobbing quietly at his too great and very kind master.

Harry smiled when he saw that he was getting through to his house elf. No one is better than anyone, be it human, half-human, muggle, or even magical or mundane creature. He detested those who abused the weak or looked down to those who were different, and he planned to handle people like them accordingly.

"VInks" Harry said. "I want you to tell the other house elves, I'll be leaving today to conduct some more business involving some of the other properties I own, as well as consulting with the Editor of the Quibber and the daily Profit in regards to the "location" and "whereabouts" of the boy-who-lived." He said with a mischievous grin slowly forming on his face.

The little elf for the first time since Harry had known it had actually smiled somewhat malevolently when he had heard his master's current plan of action.

"Oh and tell the others not to wait for me, okay?" he said to the house elf.

Nodding vigorously, he said. "Vinks be making sure the other elves be knowing not to wait up for master, since he will be busy with making the bad wizards and senile old Beardy's secret's be exposed. Bad beardy let master suffer and placed him with evil muggle family. Master kind and honorable. Master's treatment not be deserving. We elves of the House of Potter, be protecting manor, while friend Harry will be away." VInks said with the utmost of sincerity.

Harry's smile broadened at hearing that. He was truly touched that his house elves trusted him with such reverence, though the "master" part still irked him somewhat.

"Okay Vinks, say bye to the other's for me" he said patting the house elf on the head and standing up. After giving a small wave to his house elf that was happily waving back, with a crack he disappeared. After that Vinks ran to tell the others the news.

Moments later after having received Vinks' message from their master; the house elves were all enthusiastically busy with cleaning the house, taking care of all of master's pets, creating various kinds of healing potions as well as salves, and also adding on various specialized elf barriers around the manor on top of the already existing ones to better improve the protections of the manor, making it now near impenetrable and even lethal. These type of protections haven't been seen for many centuries, but the elves didn't care much for the rediscovery of elf barriers and of how powerful and affective they are, because in their minds nothing was too good or too much when it came to their great master.

Ministry of Magic, 2 Days Later

"Amelia! Turn back and come here this instant!" a flustered Minister practically bellowed as he chased after the woman who was speeding down the hallways of the Ministry in what appeared to be a sense of lack of direction; since she seemed to continuously turn a direction in the most peculiar of times.

"Amelia! Stop this nonsense immediately!" the Minister said slightly panting. "I will not risk my reputation on the off chance that your speculations on the matter are correct!" He said obviously getting to the beginning stages of being fatigued, with every turn they went.

Hearing the constant huffs and puffs behind her caused her to smirk. Though she still ignored the Minister and planned to see to the proceedings of this lack of a trial for one Sirius Black processed immediately, no matter who gets in her way. She was just purposely turning and having the Minister chase after her to get him to be tired and completely unprepared for when the right moment came. After thirty minutes of constantly walking from corridor to corridor, she decided to finally head to her actual location of which the proceedings were to be held. Finally reaching her destination, she pushed open the doors and entered. Not long after the severely fatigued Minister arrived following suit after her. Not realizing that by having gone straight through the door that he had fallen straight into her trap.

When the two of them had entered, many of the members of the Wizengamot were already there in attendance as well as for some reporters. As for some other occupants, a man could be seen on the defendant's chair, chained to it. He had shaggy long black hair, eyes that seemed to hold death in them, though underneath it all a sense of hope and quiet confidence can be seen festering in those orbs, as well as an obviously unruly and malnourished appearance.

When the two came in, Amelia didn't waste any time and before the Minister could follow, she headed straight for the Judge's Podium. Smacking the Gabel a few times when she got there, to get everyone's attention as well as to settle down the chattering that was going on amongst the members. She began the proceedings.

"Quiet down" she told the Wizengamot, watching as they indeed followed suit and gave her their direct attention. "Ah! Minister", she said acting surprised to see the heavily panting man come out of the doorway!" It is good of you to join us today for the re-trial of a one Sirius Orion Black." She said in a way that made it sound as if it was something mentioned commonplace.

Being too tired to respond or even process what he had just been told; he simply acknowledged the recognition and slowly headed for the podium where Amelia was currently standing.

Noticing that she had just shocked most of the crowd into silence, as well as the news reporters due to her statement, she decided to continue.

"Due to some recently discovered evidence when we had checked past ministry records on people currently residing within Azkaban; we had then discovered a possibility of a lack of a trial for one Sirius Orion Black. Currently no record holds evidence that he was ever given a proper trial. After having actually been contacted by a cousin of his, a Mrs. Andromeda Tonks and verifying to us that, though it never occurred to her till just recently, that Sirius had never actually been given a trial. With a designated request from her to at least provide the last living relative she had still cared for during the war, I'd like to now begin the proceedings of providing Mr. Black the option of taking a trial involving Veritaserum. Seeing as he already agreed prior to arriving here, let us begin now, shall we?" She said to the still shocked and some confused members in the audience. "Minister if you may, please come up here so that we can begin the proceedings?" said Amelia gestured towards the slightly pale looking Minister. She then headed off towards the direction of where the House of Bones seat was located in a manner that could only be described as comparable to skipping though in actually it was far from it.

Heading up slowly with trembling hands towards the Podium, he cursed Amelia and whoever else was responsible for bringing up this retrial. He wasn't worried about the man being innocent or of what the other members of the Wizengamot might due if the trial serves unfavorable to their eyes. He was more worried about the possible back lash that the Ministry would receive from the knowledge of a possibly innocent man being sent to Azkaban for 11 years, especially if said man turned up innocent. It was truly horrifying to consider what would happen if this trial turned sour. Normally he could have just dismissed this trial as non-important and canceled the proceedings with no one the wiser, but with the several reporters he saw somewhere in the back of the courtroom, that currently wasn't an option. Especially with that little speech Amelia just gave to the crowd earlier. He'd be lucky if after this he could still keep his political status intact enough to get re-elected next election.

When he reached the Podium, he slowly looked at the proceedings. Everyone was looking at him to start the proceedings, so with a heavy sigh he began opting to simply go with whatever course of action Amelia had planned, considering he felt it a great deal safer when considering what his gut instincts were telling him.

"We are here to today, to start with the proceedings. Now if we can please quickly administer the Veritaserum, so that we could begin with the questioning."

A man walked up two Sirius holding a bottle. After three drops of serum was given to Sirius and the man who administered it headed back to his seat, the minister called for the person in charge of gathering information from the defendant to step forward and begin.

A man known as Malcolm Whitten walked up and immediately began questioning.

"What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"When were you born?"

"June 4, 1961" [not exactly sure when he was born so I just used some info on a sight I found though I also change the year that I saw to one I thought more appropriate.]

"Who are your parents, state their full names?"

"My mother's name is Walburga Black and as for my father Orion Black"

"Other living relatives, and if so state their names?"

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Belatrix Lestrange nee Black, and Adromeda tonks, disowned but once a part of the Black family.

"Who were your closest friends during the war?"

"Alice and Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, and Lily and James Potter" he said with some visible emotion.

Noticing that he didn't mention another member since he had actually gone to school with the marauders at the time, he quickly asked "What about Peter Pettigrew? Why wasn't he mentioned?"

"Because that rat betrayed the Potter's to Voldermort" he told the assembly which immediately caused many of those in the audience to gasp and some even fainted.

Calming himself from that news shocker after several moments of deep breathing, he continued

"What do you mean by Mr. Pettigrew betraying the Potter's? Weren't you the one who betrayed the Potters? Weren't you their secret keeper?

"No, I knew it would have been too obvious for me to be his secret keeper, and having been a prankster back during our school days. I convinced James to choose Pettigrew as the secret keeper instead. Meanwhile to divert any of the Death eatesr opposition from finding out the truth about the matter, I pretended to act out the part of being the secret keeper. Though unfortunately I miscalculated when I had trusted Peter" he finished.

"If this is true, then do you mean to tell me that Pettigrew was a deatheater?"

"Yes" he said emotionlessly.

"Were you the one who killed all of those muggles?"

"No, after I had cornered Peter in an area where there were various muggles nearby. He turned around and faced me. After shouting his false claims on how I had betrayed the Potter's to Voldermort, he used an overly charged spell and caused an explosion on a muggle contraption…. A gas tank or pipeline I believe."

Mr. Whitten signaled that he was done, and called for the antidote to be administered to Mr. Black.

When everyone's nerves and emotions seemed to have settled and drastically calmed down, everyone turned their attention to their Minister.

Noticing that he had everyone's attention" Now that we have heard the defendant's testimony, I'd like a raise of hands in support of Guilty." He called out to the audience members.

Around 10 of the 90 or so members had raised their hands in support.

"Now how many believe Sirius to be innocent and should be cleared of all charges?" he asked them.

Now the rest of the Wizengamot members, who didn't raise their hands earlier, raised them up.

"By the majority in favor of pleading the man's innocence, I declare that by this day forth, Sirius Black is not only cleared of all charges, but will be given a yearly stipulation of 10 thousand gallions for every year that he was at Azkaban. I realize that no amount of money can ever truly take back the years we as the Ministry has caused to this man, and for that we offer our sincerest apologies. Also if he so desired, his position as an Auror will be available to him again, as well as services for rehabilitation for his hopefully quick recovery. Court is adjourned, until a later time." He said smacking the gable to officially end today's trial.

As they were filling out of the room, Amelia took Sirius and led him to fill out the necessary paper work required before leaving for the day. In their haste, they didn't see a Blond hair feminine looking of a man giving them a very curious and calculating stare as they left through the doors.

Thanks for reading. Till next time. Tojiro signing out.


	6. Author's Message

**Authors Message**

**I have many ideas for the next chapter as well as other ones following afterwards, but nothing solid enough to start it with.**

**I was wondering for those readers who are still interested in my story if any would give me some ideas on how they would like for me to write the next chapter?**

**Here are some of my ideas that I have come up with so far:**

**Harry and Sirius are reunited and basically the entire chapter involves Harry telling his Godfather, Amelia, Augustus, and Andromeda the entirety of his plans.**

**Skip to train scene and briefly make a flash back then continue with train events.**

**Skip to Hogwarts and go to different flashbacks and fill in the gaps later. **

**As for his various pets to bring:**

**Should I just bring Ateles and Hedwig?**

**Or add another pet or two?**

**For which house should he be sent to:**

**I feel like either HufflePuff or Ravenclaw would be the best since it's the least suspect of being seen as secretive by Dumbles and other enemies, and also the lease amount of being spied on.**

**Though if someone feels otherwise, then you're welcome to tell me. **

**Now for the whole partner/lover situation:**

**-I'm not so sure about Harem's….. I'm not against them, and some part of me (my hormonal male side is clearly liking the idea) is quite up for it, but personally I'd like to focus on one girl or at least a small amount in order to build my characters more effectively. This is a romance after all…and harems are more perverted in nature.**

**So far I'm considering either Hermione, Susan, Daphne, Luna, Fleur, Su Li(cause she's almost never used and I'd think it would be interesting), and a few others.**

**Though I would like to hear other reader's take on what girl(s) I should include into my story and in what manner.**

**Any other ideas you can come up with is greatly appreciated, and I apologize again for not having written anything after so long. I know what's it like to be disappointed when a fanfic writer doesn't post, but I also understand that they all of lives outside of simply writing for fun. So I understand if your ticked off somewhat. I like this story honestly, but I need to somehow make it more interesting, for both you readers and for myself. I can't really write when the story just screams boring to me. **

**One finally thing, How can I make my story more interesting? **

**On another note: I have some challenges to offer any writers out there: **

**(You don't need to ask my permission, but I would appreciate it if you tell me you started a story off of one of my challenges)**

**Requirements: story needs to be written with good grammar and needs to be creative.**

**Details: **

**Harry Potter- Make a realistically written crossover (like he transfers himself to a different dimension crossover) with some other series with him being either very intelligent or powerful. Maybe even both. If possible have him end up with a girl because I'm one of those guys that lose interest when there's no girl involved. **

**Another idea though could be considered wrong by most…. Have Harry end up with a mermaid (in some other areas there are actually upper body human looking mer-people), centaur girl, or some other magical species. I'd be curious about how that'd go.**

**Naruto- Somehow have Naruto adopted in either a clan outside of Konoha, or one of the clans his friends came me from; such as the clans of Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, or Shikamaru Nara . **

**If you choose Shino's clan-have his bugs mutate through the Kyubi's chakra.**

**If you choose Ino-maybe you could do something with the kagebush and the mind take over other people's body technique. What I mean by that is use the shadows clones and maybe find a way to utilize a multi mind control jutsu or something. Then build it from there.**

**As for Shikamaru- maybe you could have him control shadows in a way that no other Nara ever could. He does have a Kage(shadow)- bushin and because of that, you could probably make any form of shadow or darkness technique for Naruto to master. Maybe even make darkness an element and combine that with the Rasengan. **

**Another thing you can do is send him all the way back to the time of the First and Second Hokage. You can consider placing him in whichever area you want throughout the shinobi nations and in whatever age you feel is appropriate for him. Or you can even send him back to when Uzukagakure was still standing and prevent its destruction.**

**Crossovers are also okay, and a Kekei Genkai would be so bad apples. Though since I've already seen a few, I recommend not having Naruto use Lava release, bone abilities, or something of those sorts. If he can somehow obtain the Sharigan and then activate the Renegan, that'd certain be interesting despite the fact that it's been already done. Or maybe have him remake a new Uzugakure with the remnants of rogue shinobi and surviving members of Uzu he manages to convince to his side. **

**I might make another challenge every so often, so if any writers out there are willing, go for it. **

**Thanks for reading this, and if any of my ideas up there would be interesting for my Harry Potter story please don't hesitate to tell me.**


	7. The Time for Hogwarts Has Finally Come

I'd like to thank those readers who still follow my story, and double thanks for those who gave me tips on what I could consider doing for this chapter. Sorry that it took this long but I got distracted over spring break and having no computer accessible for word document, I haven't been able to finish this chapter till today. I edited a lot of it, but I'm confident there is still a hefty amount of mistakes. If so I apologize and I'll try harder to limit my mistake more next time. Hope you enjoy the read and sorry if I couldn't use all the ideas of all of the readers who provided me various ideas. They were all interesting and very insightful. oh and sorry for the Harem fans, might not be doing one of those for this story.

Riddle Manor

Harry awoke to something licking his hand accompanied by an annoying whimpering sound that sounded strangely like it wanted something. Trying to remember what that something may be was currently difficult for the poor boy considering his long night. Until a brief thought of Sirius came to mind. The sudden thought caused him to eventually get up. Though a bit more slowly than the norm to annoy his Godfather for daring to intrude on his designated sleep time.

"Alright Sirius, I'm up. What is it?" he asked with a hint of irritated grogginess.

Sirius decided he'd ignore Harry's question by staying in his dog form and walked to the closed door pawing at it like an idio….I mean like any right minded dog would.

Harry sighing at his Godfather's none so intelligent or playful antics depending on how you want to perceive it. He walked to his bathroom and closed the door before his godfather could begin his pathetic whining again. He brushed his teeth and suddenly decided that the idea of a shower was a brilliant idea. When he finally came out, refreshed, dressed up, and cleanly, he noticed that his godfather was glaring daggers at him for making him wait an extra 15 minutes.

Harry bedazzled him with that winning smile of his considering that it usually worked on most people; though in this case Sirius unfortunately wasn't one of them. Sirius looking even more annoyed, and then angrily pointed his cute little (cough) I mean beastly dog nose towards the door knob then looked meaningfully to Harry. Harry Getting the message walked towards the door and then opened it. Yipping…I mean barking in victory he ran out of the room and indicated for Harry to follow. Harry followed along wondering what his goof ball of a godfather had planned this time; especially after being forced to wake up at 5 in the morning.

Moments later they finally reached their destination which was outside of the manner. A dinosaur aged looking car was currently parked at the front of the manor. Harry was about to comment, but that was until he saw a brief glimmer of what looked like magic shimmer throughout the car. He decided forestalling any questions until Sirius finally decided to tell him what was going on.

When they finally reached the car, Sirius finally transformed back into his Human form and then faced Harry. He was slightly ticked for being made to wait, but his excitement had eventually won over and he decided telling his godson the good news; which was far more important than threatening to prank him for the situation earlier. Besides why make your intentions known when you can get him back when he least expects it. Sirius thought happily.

"Harry I know that you're finally going to Hogwarts today, so I took the liberty of buying this car for you to be driven in style. Also most of your bags that you had already packed last night are there within the car, and all that's left to do is for you to take Hedwig and Ateles and we can finally get going" he said a bit too excitedly in Harry's opinion, being this bloody early in the morning.

"Sirius I don't know why you're rushing. Strike that I don't really want to know why you're rushing, but have you noticed how that car is a very old model. If we were comparing it to a living animal, it'd be what muggles call a dinosaur which are an extinct species. Besides are you really that eager to get rid of your adorable godson?" he said looking hurt. "Just because I'll finally be out of your way, so that you can attempt in rekindling your love with Madame Bones is no excuse to want me, your kind and caring Godson to leave. That's just hurts Sirius. It hurts right here." He said, while putting his hand on his chest to add emphasis.

Sirius was somewhat startled; he never expected for Harry to be so observant and devious…Seriously there are times when his Godson can be so aggravating. He blames Lily for his current misfortune. There are various instances where he felt that Harry was purposely created for the sake of ruining his fun. Examples being, every time he was about to prank someone, Harry would somehow know. Also, when he wanted to leave the house just for a little bit of adventure, Harry would be there to stop him. Another instance would be, when he wanted to talk with Amelia and had finally verified that she still had feelings for him. Harry popped out of nowhere with a camera and various pictures already in hand, right when they were about to kiss too dammit. He couldn't wait for Harry to leave. Sure he loved his Godson and hated Dumbeldore, but Harry was Harry. And anyone who got in his way was like a tiny miniscule ant facing a tsunami. In Dumbeldore's case, maybe a slightly larger than normal dung beetle, though still hardly likely that he'd win against Harry the land tsunami of positive change. So he decided it would be best if he simply sent Harry on his way to Hogwarts, and to stick with Plan Padfoot Delta, also known as lying badly.

"No…why ever would you accuse me of that Harry? Do you think so little of me that I'd resort to such low and dishonorable tactics? He said hoping to sound convincing.

"Yes, yes I do oh godfather of mine. Though don't worry, despite having ill intentions and having tried to send me away to Dumbles' evil clutches, I forgive you" Harry said with that annoying smile still there and unfortunately it just wouldn't go away. Looking at it always reminded him of Lily, that being it was somewhat scary.

He sighed. "Well anyways Harry, to answer your prehistoric question, it's simply a camouflage spell covering the actual vehicle I was trying to...Oh what is it now?" Sirius said slightly annoyed, noticing the slightly surprised look on his godson's face.

"Um… well try not to take any offense, but it just surprised me that you knew a big word such as Prehistoric, especially one that is a muggle term" Harry said in a tone that indicated he was surprised.

Trying to push down his rising anger, he finally succeeded after a few moments of strengthening his Occlumency shields. "Harry I may be prankster and a goofball yes, but by no means am I that ignorant or stupid." He replied.

"I know that Sirius but sometimes your actions can make me believe otherwise. Next time when I am surprised I will try to maintain a much more neutral face so that you won't get offended." He said with a complete straight face, knowing quite clearly that his godfather was getting angrier but couldn't help it due to the secret fun he was having.

Containing his anger was beginning to get difficult, though he refused to be manipulated by his godson considering that Harry came from a Gryffindor Family and he came from a mostly Slytherin one. His pride wouldn't permit it. Even though Lily was the exception, despite being a muggle born and also a Gryffindor; and yet she still had that knack for managing to cause those around her to both love and be infuriated by her. This being the case, she was the only exception and he refused to allow Harry in being the second exception.

"On another note Harry" deciding to change the subject to more workable grounds. "We should get going since we haven't eaten yet. I had planned for us to have breakfast at the Marauder's bar. Since you do own it and haven't visited it yet. Also, the last time I saw it was a little over 10 years ago, so I'd like to see how's it been doing since gang and I had last gone" he told Harry while cancelling the charm he put on the car, which turned into [don't really know much of about car brands during the 90s so just imagine some super cool car during that time period] one of the newer brands of cars that were currently out in Great Britain. It didn't take them that long to put the rest of Harry's luggage into the vehicle. Considering the night before, Harry had already shrunk several other luggage's' containing several of his needed belongings. Then they had managed to put all of them within a specially spell protected chest Harry had which was already in the car. After having taken Hedwig's and Ateles' cages and placed them in the seat in the back, they then started the car, and not long after drove off.

Train Station/ Hogwart's Express area

Harry carrying his luggage of multi luggage's within one of his pockets, walked along with Sirius towards Platform 9 and three-quarters. It didn't take them long to reach the platform, though when it came to going through the wall, Sirius had to convince Harry that the wall wouldn't hurt him if he passed through it. With seeming reluctance he did eventually run through the wall, sighing in relief when the facial impact with a brick wall did not occur. Even Ateles who was in Harry's left side pocket, was slightly relieved only because he was worried who would then feed him if his human was incapacitated. Once on the other side, they both headed for the Express where they could still see a few students along with their parent, mulling about here and there. Sirius grasping Harry's shoulder caused the boy to turn and look up at his Godfather.

"Sirius?" Harry asked questioningly.

"I just wanted to say good luck pup, and that I am proud to call you my Godson" he told Harry with pride evident in his voice.

Giving his Godfather a hug, "thanks Sirius that means a lot coming from you" he told him.

Stepping away from each other, Sirius stepped back as Harry finally stepped into the train. Turning around to wave at Sirius, he eventually headed further into the train and disappeared from Sirius' view.

Sirius looking towards the direction of where Harry had disappeared to, "make your parents proud Harry, cause I know I already am" He said. Then with the sound of a crack and then a pop, he soon disappeared back to riddle Manor.

Back with harry, he was currently looking for a comfortable compartment to enter into. So far he saw a few muggleborns as well as those of who were obviously pureblooded in the way that their noses tended to point to the sky in their uppity superiority. Deciding to continue his search further on, it took him some time, but he finally located a suitable compartment; though when he entered he noticed that there was already an occupant within the vicinity.

"Hello there, sorry to intrude but may I stay here, most of the other compartments are a bit too uncomfortable for me?" he asked politely.

The person who he just noticed was a girl simply nodded while her face was buried in her book. He simply accepted her quiet nod of yes and got himself settled. When the train finally began moving, he asked her if he could open the window. She still not seeming to pay attention nodded briefly while her face was still engrossed within the book. Opening the window, a brief familiar white creature flew through the window moments later. Slightly being surprised, the girl finally looked up at the person who had come in earlier and what was the ruckus that was the cause of her interrupted reading time. When she looked at the boy, she couldn't help but blush a little at how handsome he looked. Yes he was a boy….he should be cute not handsome, but this person in front of her just seemed so mature, confident, and easy going that, the most accurate word she could describe him was simply that, handsome. Once she managed to take her eyes off the beautiful creature of a boy (she blushed again at the thought), she gazed at the magnificent snowy white owl that had come through the window. Being the observing type, she noticed how truly magnificent the creature was and how well he or she complemented her owner in their combined brilliance.

Harry being a bit too busy with Hedwig was currently having a blast. He knew that Hedwig would want a spectacular entrance, but that was so not what he had previously expected. It's kind of stupid getting excited from an owl flying through a window, but the way Hedwig simply flew in fast, quick, and graceful just brought out the inner child in him. That exhilarating feeling he managed to have, he just couldn't help it, and he simply laughed out loud with childlike glee. After finally calming down, he realized that the girl who was reading earlier was still within the compartment. Blushing madly he looked towards where he remember she was sitting. What he didn't expect was for her making direct eye contact with him. The most surprising if not frightening thing for him was that he couldn't look away.

She just couldn't believe it, the boy who she thought perhaps was perfect, was simply that, perfect. Hearing his laugh could be compared to wind chimes. How could even a laugh be so beautiful? She simply couldn't tear her eyes away from the boy in front of her. When they had made eye contact, even if she wanted to she simply couldn't.

That is until, after several seconds had passed, one of the prefects opened the compartment and made sure to check anything that went against the rules. Both of them managed to break away from that once the trance was interrupted; though they were both still blushing madly, during and after the prefect had gone.

After a few moments of absolute silence, Harry decided to break the ice, not being able to take the tension in the air.

Looking towards her he spoke up "I'm really sorry about earlier" he slightly stuttered out. "I not only intruded on your reading but I also caused you in witnessing seeing myself in an embarrassing situation." He finished glad he only stuttered once.

Shaking her head vigorously, "No, it's okay" she said in a soft tone. "I should be the one apologizing for having stared…" she finished not knowing what else to say.

Harry couldn't help but notice how gentle her voice sounded, but he ignored the feelings that came afterwards in favor of finding an answer to this current dilemma. "I can tell if I simply keep insisting that this is my fault then we will get nowhere." Hearing her giggle brought a smile to his face. "How about we both agree we were simply victims due to circumstances and that neither of this is our fault. Can we agree on that at least?" he asked her.

She smiled at him; "Yes I can agree with that" she spoke again in a soft tone.

"I'm Harry by the way" he said sticking his right hand out to the girl.

Tentatively reaching out with her right hand, "I'm Su" she said after grasping his hand and holding in a gasp due to the shock she felt. Unknowingly Harry felt it too.

After some time the pair eventually began talking about various topics; from home life, to hobbies, to their thoughts and beliefs, as well as other things. It didn't take long before a mysterious bushy head girl entered their compartment.

"Sorry to bother you but have you perhaps seen a toad? The person I am currently sharing a compartment with seems to have misplaced him?" she asked hoping a definite yes would be this times response.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen a toad. What about you Harry?" Su asked, looking towards Harry to see if he had, he simply shook his head in the negative.

Seeing her slightly dejected look, Harry decided to give some advice on the matter. "Being that it is my first year and that I don' know much about spells (lies), have you considered of maybe talking to a prefect to help you? They might know of a spell that might help you locate the toad you are looking for" he told her.

Hearing this she immediately brightened up. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that before? Thank you…." slightly uncertain in how to ask for his name.

"Harry." He told her.

Gasping and then becoming excited. "I knew that you looked familiar, you're Harry Potter! I've read all about you….did you know…." This is where Hermione goes off on a tangent that I don't feel like typing so let your imagination run wild if you want this filler filled.

10 Minutes Later

Sighing internally, he decided to come up with a Sirius' plan. (Pun intended)

"Hermione not that I don't appreciate this info that I myself had not known despite the fact that these books were written about me. But what about the toad?" he asked hoping to lead her towards his way of thinking….that being out of the compartment.

"Oh, yes I had forgotten due to all of the excitement." She said somewhat embarrassed. Standing up and quickly heading towards the door. "See you at school Harry, bye." She said waving to him, then disappearing back into the corridors.

"Bye Hermione," he said waving back politely. Once the door was closed however he sighed a little in a relief; though when he finally looked at Su, he realized that something was wrong.

When she finally spoke, he couldn't help but cringe. "You mean to say that you're Harry Potter?" she said in a neutral tone. "And you failed to tell me why?" she asked sounding slightly hurt.

For some reason aside from the guilt, he felt some pain at having hurt her. "I…Su…. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get to know you. Without first chancing on whether you'd hound me first with questions or hero worship like some of the other people I've met in the past." He told her sincerely.

Looking at him for a very long uncomfortable moment trying to discern the truth in his words, she finally saw that he was telling the truth. Despite still feeling hurt at his lack of trust she decided to simply relent for now. "Okay Harry." She replied simply.

Making his best Harry face, he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Am I forgiven Su?" he asked widening his eyes to add emphasis to what he hoped to look as either a cute or as a stupid looking facial expression.

She tried really hard not to laugh…. But the fact that the apparent Boy-Who-Lived, was making such a ridiculous face, contrasted everything that she had either heard, or read about him. She couldn't help it; she laughed, and found that she couldn't find it in herself to stop anytime soon. Moments later when she finally calmed down from the hilarious high that she was experiencing earlier, she looked back at Harry. "Harry you're an idiot, a forgiven one, but still an idiot" she said smiling.

He returned her smile. "Or maybe just a really good charmer considering that from past experience I did tend to have that effect on people", he said with a cocky tone.

Shaking her head at how ridiculous the mysterious boy that was Harry Potter. She wondered briefly if he was bipolar or had multiple personalities due to his constant mood changes, but decided she didn't really care and that his interesting quirks was what made him simply Harry Potter.

Hogwarts

After talking for a while longer, the train began nearing the School, and as instructed by the passing prefects walking around throughout the corridors. Both Harry and Su dressed up into their school robes. Once the train stopped they along with the rest of the students were led by a giant of a man named Hagrid, down to where the boats were docked. Once they had crossed the lake, they were eventually led to the front doors leading to the Great Hall by Minerva McGonagall.

Despite enjoying his conversations with Su and actually strongly considering whatever house she was in, he wouldn't be against following her example. He couldn't help but feel like someone kept looking at him. Though whenever he looked back, whoever it was could have been any of those group members near Professor McGonagall. Sighing since unless someone tried to read his mind, he wouldn't be able to pinpoint whoever was watching him. He decided to ignore it and focus solely on his conversation on Su.

Then without warning he sensed someone approaching him from behind. Turning around quickly, he thought that the person was a female considering how neat and well taken care of the bleached colored hair was in. Though when he looked closer he had to rethink his prior assessment, considering that the girl was in fact a boy with two happily big bone guys walking on either side of her…er…I mean him.

"You must be Harry Potter? Well I'm Draco (pause for dramatic effect) Draco Malfoy." He said taking out his hand to give Harry a hand shake.

Harry inspected Draco's hands in a discreet manner to see if they were just as soft looking as his hair, before grabbing it and shaking the other boy's hand briefly before letting go. _Soft hands have been confirmed, Harry thought._

Not noticing Harry's little inspection he began drawling again, "You will learn that some other wizarding families are better than others." He told Harry as if it were fact.

Harry smiled. _Oh Tommy Timothy Tom Tom_, he thought. _You had to meet all of your follower's families personally didn't you? Why ever would you do now that your greatest enemy has such an advantage to his disposal, with young Draco providing me such an opportunity? _

"Well Draco, you have a very convincing argument there, I give you that, but before I agree to accept your partnership. I do have a few conditions that I'd like for you to agree to, if of course you are still willing to befriend me? He asked the boy.

Draco frowned momentarily. His father failed to tell him what to do in this type of situation. All he was told to do was to befriend Harry Potter and once that was accomplished. He'd have to wait for further instructions once his father got a better grasp of the situation. So he finally figured, what could be the harm of hearing Harry Potter out. "Of course Harry. Ask away" he spoke.

"As you know, despite being the Boy-Who-Lived, I am simply a half-blood. Therefore I'm not against muggleborns, nor am I against purebloods. If we are to be friends, would you still be willing to befriend me, who will more than likely make friends with those two groups as well as those similar to my heritage?" he asked Draco.

Draco was somewhat shocked at hearing such a question. He never even considered Harry Potter being a half-blood; though now that he thought about it, he remembered hearing somewhere that the boy's mother was a very intelligent muggle born. Even the feared by some and worshipped by other dark lord had cursed James Potter for marrying such an infuriatingly intelligent woman; always ruining some of the Dark Lords 'plans during the time when she was still a part of Dumbeldore's organization. He eventually rationalized that Harry's fame outweighed his blood status, and that maybe he could eventually convince Harry the truth of the matter concerning his factual views on blood superiority.

"I see the reason for your more neutral approach concerning our ways Harry, but I believe I can look past that. Friends, then?" he asked Harry.

Harry smile broadly, "Yes, starting now we are friends Draco "he spoke to the boy.

Smiling at his success," oh yeah by the way, this is Crabbe" he said pointing to his left. "And this here is Goyle", he said pointing to his right. They both grunted to Harry after he greeted both of them.

Looking towards his first real friend that he made that was around his age. "This here is my friend Su Li" he said with warmth. Noticing that Draco was struggling to not retort, he decided to speak further 'I hope that we can all start getting along with each other starting today "he said smiling.

Draco was really fighting his upbringing especially that despite being of Chinese descent, this Su Li person was of pureblood heritage, of that he was sure. Also, he recognized the underlying hidden message within Harry's words. If he insults Su their friendship which had just formed, might end right there if he was not too careful. He was raised as the son of a manipulating politician, and he refused to lose a possible chance at being in the Boy-Who-Lives' good graces.

"Why yes of course Harry. I realize how unbecoming I have been due to my upbringing, my, apologizes to the both of you. Now the sorting feast should start soon, so we three shall be off." He told Harry, after Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement, the three left.

Harry looked to Su and saw something in her eyes that he couldn't comprehend. Reaching out to touch her shoulder to see if she was alright, he decided to ask if she was okay.

Blushing a little "I'm fine Harry, and thank you" she replied softly.

Confused at her response" for what Su, I didn't do anything?" he asked her.

Still a little flustered" for not only considering me a friend, but for also defending me" she told him again softly.

Realizing somewhat what she was going on about… at least as best as an 11 year old boy with adult memories could about the workings of a young girl's mind. He decided to simply say "your welcome", as a response.

When they finally all went into the Hall, Harry wasn't all that surprised considering that a lot of Tom's memories had involved finding all the secret entry ways and passages in Hogwarts. Then not long after getting seated, the Sorting ceremony began.

A lot of people were sorted to various Houses though Harry only focused on Draco's and Su's sorting for the most part; while he briefly had paid attention to Crabbe and Goyle as well as some other students being sorted here and there. As for when Harry Potter was finally called. All the activity throughout the Hall became suddenly quiet.

"Harry Potter" McGonagall spoke again loudly.

Harry stood up quietly and looked to both Su and Draco, who were currently seated in the Ravenclaw table followed by the Slytherin table in that order. After getting nods from both of them and a small smile from Su, Harry walked towards the hat, which only had lasted a little over a few several seconds. Once he reached the hat and the hat was then placed on his head. He wasn't surprised when a voice appeared in his mindscape. Though he was taken off guard when his vision of the world around him began to vanish, and then found himself descending into his mindscape with no control over his actions.

The last words he heard before slipping into unconsciousness was from the Hat itself "Well, well, well Mr. Potter, seems like someone has been having a busy few years. I always knew that Dumbeldore was up to no good." The hat spoke. "Let's talk for a while shall we?" he said.

Dun dun dun…..cliff hanger, yay! Thanks for reading. So what did you guys think? I know the genre is Romance and adventure, but I couldn't help but add my own style of humor in there ever so often. I hope that it is to your liking and if you can give me a comment on what you think of this chapter, or how I could have improved on it, I would seriously appreciate it. You guys are the best :D


End file.
